I Know You Were Trouble
by LttleBlackStar
Summary: Gale Hawthorne es el chico más popular de la escuela preparatoria Panem plantel 12. Capitán del equipo de futbol americano y súper guapo de la escuela. Cuenta con la amistad de sus mejores amigos, Cato, Trish y Finnick, el cariño de su media hermana Katniss y el apoyo del novio de esta, Peeta. Resumen completo adentro.


**Lumus:**

**Gale Hawthorne es el chico más popular de la escuela preparatoria Panem plantel 12. Capitán del equipo de futbol americano y súper guapo de la escuela. Cuenta con la amistad de sus mejores amigos, Cato, Trish y Finnick, el cariño de su media hermana Katniss y el apoyo del novio de esta, Peeta. Gale es el chico por el que todas suspiran aunque hay una excepción; Azula Mercer la chica más dura, problemática, rebelde y ruda de la escuela con un pasado muy oscuro. Después de una serie de eventos desafortunados terminan enamorándose pero… ¡Gale no sabe en que se metió!**

**Hola a todos, esta noche estaba tan inspirada que decidí escribir. ¿Saben que estar enferma en cama ayuda a la inspiración? Porque eso es lo que me pasa a mí y todo por jugar en la calle. Me paso de todo me enferme y me romí la pierna. El mejor verano de mi vida. Feliz lectura y que la suerte este siempre de su parte.**

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.**

Capítulo 1

Narradora

Gale acaba de llegar a la escuela temprano como siempre. El pasillo está vacío (o eso creía el) iba revisando su tarea de algebra cuando un fuerte impacto lo saco de sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba tirado en el piso con su cuaderno de algebra a unos pasos de él, frente a él estaba una chica que había visto varias veces antes pero nunca le había prestado mucha atención; cabello castaño oscuro piel pálida con algunas pecas y unos penetrantes ojos azul eléctrico. Un libro bastante grueso en el que se podía leer La Historiadora estaba tirado junto a su cuaderno y los ojos de la chica reflejaban el odio más puro jamás conocido por Gale, la chica quería matar a Gale.

-Eres tonto ¿o qué?- dice la chica realmente enojada.

-Pe-perdón no te vi- dice Gale vacilando un poco por la mirada asesina de la chica.

-Sí, eso lo note- la chica muy dignamente se levantó, tomo su libro del suelo y camino en dirección contraria perdiéndose por los pasillos de la escuela.

Gale queda bastante confundido; normalmente las chicas caen rendidas a sus pies, pero ella ni siquiera suavizo su mirada. Esa chica le empieza a intrigar mucho…

_HORAS MÁS TARDE – EN LA CAFETERIA – A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO_

Por alguna extraña razón Gale no puede quitar la vista de la chica extraña. Se muere de curiosidad por saber quién es la persona capaz de salvarse de sus "encantos"

-Gale, amigo ¿estás bien?, no has podido quitar la vista de por halla todo lo que va del almuerzo- dice Cato, su mejor amigo desde hace un año. Él en realidad estaba en el plantel 2 pero lo pasaron para el 12 hace un par de años, junto a su novia, Clove.

-Sí, estoy bien

-Que hay- saluda su media hermana Katniss que va de la mano de Peeta, su novio.

-Que Gale no deja de mirar a esa castaña de halla- dice Finnick, otro de sus mejores amigos el venia del plantel 4, señalando la mesa donde está sentada la chica extraña completamente sola.

-Uuuu, ¿Azula Mercer?- dice Clove que acaba de llegar y está sentándose junto a Cato.

Katniss suelta una carcajada y Gale mira a las chicas, confundido.

-Hay hermanito- suspira Katniss- ¿no podrías haber escogido cualquier otra chica de la cual enamorarte?

-No estoy enamorado.-replica Gale- además ¿por qué otra? Caerá rendida a mis pies como las demás

-Chico ¿bromeas?-dice Finnick

-¿Qué tiene?

-Yo te explico- interviene Katniss sacando su celular –es la única chica que bateado a Finnick

Luego le enseña a los chicos un video en su celular donde aparece la tal Azula peleando con Glimmer (una chica bastante nefasta, novia de Marvel, otro amigo del grupo) cuando de repente Finnick agarra del hombro a Azula y le dice:

-Tranquila preciosa, ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a dar la vuelta por ahí para que te calmes? Ya sabes; una cita- dirigiéndole una de sus seductoras sonrisas

Azula toma la mano que Finnick tiene en su hombro voltea y le pega un puñetazo en el estómago. Finnick se queda sin aire.

-No vuelvas a llamarme preciosa

Se acaba el video y Gale, Peeta, Cato y Tresh sueltan la carcajada más grande de su vida. Finnick solo se sonroja.

-Ella es Azula Mercer- explica Clove –una marginada. Es súper ruda y sarcástica. Nadie se le acerca. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes de ella; es la chica que siempre contesta a los maestros.

Un foco pareció prenderse en la mente de Gale, pero el hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por la campana de la escuela.

Gale fue corriendo a clase de ciencias sociales…

_EN CLASE DE CIENCIAS SOCIALES_

-Este semestre trabajaran en parejas escogidas al azar. Las parejas serán:- dice la maestra Portia y empieza a decir las parejas.

-King y Moore, Mercer y Hawthorne, Frank y Kensington

Gale no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…

**Travesura realizada.**

**Hasta ahí. REVIEWS**

**Que la fuerza los acompañe.**


End file.
